1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air blow apparatus for removing the grease or grindstone grains enter the gaps between semiconductor wafers sliced by a wire saw.
2. Description of the related Art
Recently, the throughput of the slicing step of semiconductor ingots has been significantly increased due to the use of wire saws for the slicing operation. The semiconductor ingot sliced by the wire saw is transported to the washing step in a row with its peripheral portion being bonded to the slicing table. Moreover, when slicing by a wire saw, grindstone grains and greases are used, and thus a large amount of slurry-like grindstone grains and greases adhere to the sliced semiconductor wafers. In particular, the slurry-like grindstone grains and greases enter the gaps formed between the semiconductor wafers, and by surface tension of the greases, the semiconductor wafers are bonded together.
Accordingly, it is difficult to remove by washing alone the grindstone grains and greases enter the gaps formed between the fixed semiconductor wafers.